scarymovieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scary Movie 2
Director: Keenen Ivory Wayans *Starring: Shawn Wayans Marlon Wayans Anna Faris Regina Hall Chris Masterson Kathleen Robertson David Cross James Woods Tim Curry Tori Spelling Chris Elliott Andy Richter Richard Moll Veronica Cartwright James DeBello *Distributor: Dimension Films *Released: United States September 7, 2001 *Runtime: 83 min. *Budget: $45 million (est.) *Gross: $141,220,678 *Preceded By: Scary Movie (2000) *Followed By: Scary Movie 3 (2003) Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 American comedy film and is the second film of the Scary Movie franchise. Plot The sequel to Scary Movie begins with a parody, in which Megan Voorhees (Natasha Lyonne), is possessed and two priests, Father McFeely (James Woods) and Father Harris (Andy Richter), must drive the demon out. The exorcism doesn't go as planned, and a chain of '' Exorcist''-like vomiting occurs. Megan insults McFeely's mother and he shoots her in the head. One year later, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris), Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans) and Shorty Meeks (Marlon Wayans) are at college, trying to live new lives, after the events in the previous movie. (Although all of them died in Scary Movie, in a deleted scene, Brenda says her death was a near death experience, and Cindy was never officially declared dead.) Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a dorky girl, Alex Monday (Tori Spelling); Ray, who is still confused by his sexuality, has two new friends, Tommy (James DeBello) and Buddy (Christopher Masterson); while Shorty is still the same stoner he was in the last movie. The story begins when a college teacher, Professor Oldman (Tim Curry) and his wheelchair-bound assistant Dwight (David Cross) plan to study the paranormal activity at Hell House, with the clueless teens as bait and for Oldman to get action with the college girls. Then, Theo (Kathleen Robertson) also becomes part of the study group. When Cindy arrives at the Hell House, she meets a talking Amazon parrot who is vulgar and slanderous, and the caretaker, Hanson (Chris Elliott), who has great people skills and a genetically malformed little hand. After some weird incidents on that night (Cindy being beaten up by a cat, a toy clown attacking Ray, Shorty getting attacked and smoked by a weed-monster, The teens finally learn about the professor's plan and try to escape the mansion. The professor gets killed by a female ghost with disfigured features as the ghost of Hell House's owner, Hugo Kane, seals all exits of the manor to prevent the surviving occupants from escaping. Realizing that killing the ghost is the only way out, the teens are equipped with several technological devices by Dwight that serve to harass and injure the spectral enemy. They are pursued all throughout the mansion. Cindy is chased by an undead skeleton and Brenda rips his head off. Hanson gets possessed, and Cindy, Brenda and Theo parody Charlie's Angels to get him, but end up beaten up. Eventually, they use Cindy as bait to lure the Kane ghost to a device that ultimately destroys him. Two months later, taking care of the parrot though he despises her for talking too much, Cindy and Buddy are in a relationship and go out on a walk until Buddy disappears without notice as she looks up to see Hanson serving at the hot dog stand. She screams "No!" while Hanson screams "Yes!". Hanson is instantly hit by a car (although is not declared dead) driven by Shorty. Parodies *The Exorcist'' - The entire opening sequence. Also, the girl who is possessed is called Megan, while in The Exorcist the girl's name is Regan. *''Hollow Man'' - Cindy and a badly injured Buddy being locked in the freezer and they must escape. The thermo-goggles and guns are an exact replica that the characters used in Hollow Man (Exception being that the guns shot darts instead of energy). In the deleted scenes, Cindy spreads blood on the floor to track the ghost's footprints. Also, Cindy makes a bulldozer out of packing tape, aluminum foil, etc, which is similar to the scene in Hollow Man where the main characters build an electromagnet in a freezer. *''The Haunting'' - The character Theo; The main premise of a group unknowingly being used as a research group while staying in a haunted mansion. The ghost in "The Haunting" is Hugh Crain, where the ghost in this movie is Hugo Kane. *''Poltergeist'' - The clown underneath Ray's bed. *''The Legend of Hell House'' - The attack of the black cat. *''Charlie's Angels'' - When Cindy, Brenda, and Theo go hand-to-hand combat with Hanson. Tori Spelling's character, Alex Monday, is a spoof of Lucy Liu's character in Charlie's Angels, Alex Munday. *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' - During the "Charlie's Angels" scene. *''What Lies Beneath'' - Scene with Cindy in the red dress, seducing the professor, then turning into Ray. Cindy confronts the Professor in the kitchen and tells him that she thinks his wife is starting to suspect something. *''Bones (film)'' - When Professor Oldman follows the lady ghost through the cave similar to the scene on Bones *''The Weakest Link (TV)'' - The parrot says "You are the weakest link, goodbye" after Alex falls unconscious. *''Dude, Where's My Car?'' - The tattoo scene with instead of "Dude" and "Sweet", it's "Ray" and "f***** me". *''Rocky'' - Cindy boxing the black cat in slow motion. *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' - with Tim Curry (who portrayed Dr. Frank N. Furter) as the Professor, Hanson resembles Riff Raff, and Dwight is confined to a wheelchair (Dr. Scott) *''Stephen King's It'' - "It" is written in blood on the wall of the root cellar where Shorty is hiding. The professor played Pennywise The Dancing Clown in "It". *''Mission: Impossible II'' - Dwight's wheelchair duel with the ghost mimics the motorcycle chase from M:I-2. During the duel, a flock of doves flies between the combatants, parodying John Woo's signature shown in many of his movies. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors''- The skeleton that chased Cindy. *''Friday the 13th'' - The map to get to the mansion shows Camp Crystal Lake; the character Megan Voorhees shares the same last name as Pamela, the killer from the first movie in the Friday the 13th series, and her son Jason, from the rest of the series. *''Titanic'' - When Buddy and Cindy are locked in the freezer, Cindy said the same words that Jack said to Rose when they were in the cold water. "Don't say your goodbyes, you're not gonna die here. You're gonna die an old man but not here", "Coming to this house was the best thing that ever happened to me", and "I'll never let go." Another thing to mention is during this scene Titanic theme music is playing. *''Clue (film)'' - Tim Curry plays a mysterious man who gathered a group of people to a house under false pretenses, ending in deaths. The house in Clue was called "Hill House," versus "Hell House." *''Thir13en Ghosts'' - The final sequence when Kane is using the machine, similar to the same machine used to collect the souls of the thirteen restless ghosts. *''House on Haunted Hill (1999)'' - The idea of hunting the ghost with the advanced camera's, and the high tech lab resemble some of the scenes from House on Haunted Hill.